


True Love

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, mention of past domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	True Love

From the outside in your life was as far from normal as it could be. You ran your own restaurant which meant working odd hours. You were married. Not to one man but to two. Technically your marriage wasn’t legal because the world hadn’t caught up to your way of life yet, but it was real to you and them. 

The two men you were in love with weren’t normal either. They were born over a century ago. They had loved each other for long before you were even a thought and still, you never felt as if they loved you less than they loved each other. You were three parts of a hole and your lives together just make sense. It wasn’t conventional no, but you had also never felt safer or more loved than you did by Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. 

You hadn’t always been this lucky in life. Just like Steve, you hadn’t had the best of fathers and somehow you had translated that into what you deserved in life. You hadn’t always made the best choices when it came to men, especially not the last before Bucky and Steve. Honestly, both you and your children had probably been blessed by another man’s curse one life-changing night.

Blake, the man who was the biological parent of your twins, hadn’t taken you at your word when you on a walk home from work had told him about the babies growing inside you. Absolutely certain you were lying about who their father was, he had attacked you. Violently enough he would have probably have killed both you and your unborn children, had it not been for the man walking the streets to escape his nightmares and not wake his boyfriend. 

Bucky Barnes had saved his life that night and Steve Rogers had made absolutely sure Blake got the harshest punishment the law provided. 

The first year was hard, but the unexpected help stayed in your life. Steve and Bucky became constants in your life. They became your best friends and your belief in what you deserved in life. 

The kids were born which only meant Bucky and Steve were around all the more. Friendship slowly grew into love, love into a relationship and now five years after you first met the men they not only bore the titles of husbands to each other and to you, they were also the only dads your children would ever know. The kind of dads they deserved. 

It hadn’t always been easy. The fight to keep Blake out of your children’s lives for good, the opening of the restaurant, the way some people still looked at you as if you were some kind of gold digger. It had been hard at times but worth it. True love was worth anything which was exactly what you felt tonight, coming home late after a busy night.

The kitchen was a mess meaning Bucky had been cooking with the kids, and possibly Steve. The dinner table wasn’t cleaned and happy voices sounded from upstairs. You elected to ignore the mess, you knew your boys would make disappear as soon as the twins were no longer demanding their attention anyway. 

You smiled leaning against the doorway to the bathroom watching your two four-year-old daughters, jumping up and down in the tub, as Bucky tried to rinse the soap out of their hair. Steve having learned from experience, patiently waited with the towels, wearing a loving smile on his face. 

The kids weren’t making Bucky’s job easy and still he was just laughing and tickling whatever little girl was squirming too much at the moment, as he rinsed the soap from their hair. Steve and Bucky were amazing parents and true love was what made a family, not biology. It didn’t matter how Josie and Tilda had come to be, all that mattered was who was there to love them every day. 

“Mommy” Tilda spotted you and jumped from the tub, heading straight for you closely followed by her sister. Neither of them got very far before they were wrapped up in fuzzy towels, squirming, laughing and squirreling in their second dad’s embrace. 

“What up,” Steve laughed, as he rubbed their small bodies in the towels as well as he could. “You can’t get mommy all wet.”

“No that’s daddys’ job,” Bucky smirked letting the water out of the tub and walking over to kiss your cheek. 

“Bucky!” you and Steve scolded in unison, as Bucky just laughed and the little girls, luckily still too small to understand what their father had said, escaped Steve running straight into your arms. 

“Daddys gonna cuddle and read to us. You coming?” Josie asked, her little voice filled with hope as you hugged your girls tightly. 

“Nowhere I’d rather be,” you answered truthfully as you looked up at Steve leaning into Bucky. Both men smiling and with eyes filled with love as they watched their girls. 


End file.
